


When You Gonna Come For Me?

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Flirting, dutch pining, ginnie and her BDE, ginnie teasing dutch, vanderbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Dutch said he'd come to steal that score from Ginnie, but so far he hasn't done anything, so Ginnie approaches him and teases him.





	When You Gonna Come For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> vanderbee content is the only valid dutch im sorry
> 
> Patreon - cheshagirl | Ko-Fi - cheshagirl

“Why we gotta get _beans_?” Avery whines. Ginnie glances at him from the catalog and shakes her head.

“For bein’ a grown man, you sure whine a lot, Avery.” An indignant huff leaves him and he turns back to the shelf, grabbing a few cans down. Vivian had sent them to town with a list of supplies they needed, a few people had already gone hunting to Ginnie had chosen Avery to come with her, much to his chagrin. He hated shopping and hated beans. The cashier rings them up when the cans are set on the counter. 

“Didn’t know we was runnin’ so low on food,” Avery observes, gathering the bags into his arms and following Ginnie from the store.

“We _were_ ,” She corrects. “And we ain’t too low, she’s just plannin’ a little feast for us because of the money we got a few days ago. You know, the wagons with the Van der Linde gang.”

After her meeting with Dutch in the woods, Ginnie had started asking around about the Van der Linde gang and learned they were a notorious gang wanted by the Pinkertons. This information was shared with her Raiders, and when she mentioned Dutch’s plan to steal from her, the gang had started placing bets on when and if he would succeed. So for the next week, she’d been keeping an eye out for the raven-haired man. They caught glimpses of each other from time to time, but he never approached her, only sending her a wink or smirk and continuing on with his day. Part of her was relieved she didn’t have another man sticking his nose in her business, but the other part wanted to see him try. 

“Hey, Ginnie,” She looks up from the wagon she’s loading to Avery. Something down the street toward the saloon had caught his interest, and so she follows his line of sight. Standing there, talking with his hands, is Dutch. Two men stand with him, an older man with graying hair and a brunette man around her age. 

“Ain’t that the Van der Linde man?” Avery asks.

“Yeah, it is.” She confirms. “You set to pack up the rest of the supplies?”

Avery nods, moving to the side as she leaves him, striding down the street toward the three men. Her thumbs hook into her belt and a smirk crosses her features by the time she stands beside Dutch. The gaze of his two companions turn toward her, curious and suspicious. Sensing her present, and noticing the lack of focus from Hosea and Arthur, Dutch turns his gaze. As soon as their eyes meet her smirk grows and she sends him a wink.

“Hello again, Mr. Van der Linde,” The tone in her voice is teasing, something Dutch finds entertaining. “When you gonna come steal my money, honey?”

From the corner of her eye, she sees the older man trying to hide a smirk, though the brunette chokes back laughter. A low chuckle leaves Dutch, and he responds with equal wit, “Well now, tellin’ you would ruin the _surprise_ , wouldn’t it?” 

“Mm, I suppose you’re right,” Ginnie replies. “But I’ll warn you, Dutch, the last person who surprised me ended up with a black eye.”

“Oh, you expect to see me,” He laughs, folding his arms over his chest as he stares down at his rival. “That’s charming.”

“The only charming thing here is that boy’s face,” Ginnie retorts, gesturing toward the younger man beside her, who flushes red. “And considerin’ the last time we met I knew you were following me since when I left Valentine, I wager my odds for seein’ you are pretty good.”

As Dutch begins to answer, a call from Avery telling her that the wagon was loaded interrupts him. Ginnie turns back and tilts her hat to them, bidding them a good day and sauntering off. Once again, Dutch finds himself watching her walk away, unable to stop looking even when she hops onto the wagon and turns to give them a two-fingered salute. He returns her salute, a small smile on his face. 

“I _like_ her Dutch.” Hosea states. Dutch turns to sneer at him, but Hosea only smiles. 

“ _That’s_ the woman who stole our score from us?” Arthur adds, a grin dividing his lips. “Oh boy Dutch, I think you lost this one.” 

“Shut the hell up, both of you.” Dutch snaps, waving their comments off and turning away. He won’t admit that he agrees, he probably won’t pull this off, but he wants to try anyway. Teasing remarks and jeers are thrown at him as they ride back to their camp, though he’s too lost in his thoughts to care. As soon as they’re back in the camp, and their horses are tethered, Dutch leaves Hosea and Arthur for his tent. He hears them telling the other members about the little blonde woman who was giving him so much trouble, and a fond smile crosses his face. When the tent flaps are drawn shut, Dutch sits in his chair, head leaning back with a sigh. Ginnie’s smirking face clouds his mind, setting his heart racing and he shakes his head. Within knowing her for only a few days really, she had already tangled his feelings into a mess, and Dutch found himself not minding that one bit. In fact, he couldn’t wait to see her again.


End file.
